I Will Always Love You
by meowmeow996
Summary: Zoe isn't feeling well and her daughter Abi is off on a school trip to go ice skating but as the day goes on, things go from bad to worse. What horrors will the team be presented with? Will Zoe be able to cope and get her 'stress free day? Will the family pull together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Abi, it's time to get up! You're going to be late!" Zoe shouted up the stairs to try and get her daughter up and out of bed. Zoe listened to hear for any sounds of movement from her daughter's room, but as expected, there wasn't any.

"Abi, I'm being serious, you're going to make us all late and you won't be able to go on your trip!" Zoe shouted up the stairs again, beginning to get frustrated. All she wanted today was a stress free day as she had a horrible headache and didn't really want to go to work, but she didn't fancy sitting home alone all day either. Zoe glanced up the stairs, Abi's door was still closed as she could read the 'keep calm and stay out' sign stuck on it, decorated with flowers and butterflies. She had been complaining about them stickers for weeks saying she was too old for them. She's only 14, Zoe was pretty sure she was still into them at that age but she guessed it must be to do with the times and how they are changing. Zoe was about to go and get Abi out of bed herself, pull the duvet cover off her and refuse to give her it back until tonight as she hated not being warm and snug when she was in bed, but as Zoe took the first step on the stairs, she felt a pair of hands on both of her shoulders. She turned and saw her other half, Nick, who grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a cuddle and kissing her on the lips, twirling her around before placing her gently back on the step.

"Is she still not up?" Nick asked calmly as he could tell that Zoe was getting frustrated by Abi taking forever to get up. Nick knew too well that Abi is not a morning person, she is always grumpy and moaning but once she wakes up properly she is usually ok, but she's a teenager – what do they expect?

"Why don't you go and finish your breakfast and I'll sort Abi out." Nick explained before giving Zoe a quick kiss on the cheek. He could feel Zoe's warm cheeks on his lips, they felt warmer than usual so he put it down to her shouting at Abi all morning. Nick made his way upstairs and could see Abi's room getting closer and closer, yet still no sound of movement.

"Abigail Jordan, I hope you are up and out of bed otherwise I may have to cancel Bella sleeping at the weekend." Nick said calmly but sternly as he stood outside his daughter's bedroom door. He looked at the butterflies and flowers stuck on it. What happened to the little girl who did everything she was told to straightaway? Nick answered his own question. She had grown up.

Finally, Nick heard a loud sigh and the movement of feet shuffling around her room. She was eventually up. Nick looked at his watch, 8.15am. Both him and Zoe started at 9.00am and they had to drop Abi off at Bella's for 8.45am so they could walk to school together as they were going ice skating with the school today.

"You've got half an hour to get ready, not a minute more otherwise we'll have to go without you." Nick explained to his daughter. He always felt stupid talking to her through a closed door as he always preferred the face to face look as he spent most of his day talking to patients at the hospital but he had no choice but to do this with his daughter.

"Okay, okay, I know! Now leave me alone to get ready please!" Abi shouted back and all Nick could think was '...and good morning to you too Abi!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Abi, are you ready? You're breakfast is on the table waiting for you!" Nick shouted up the stairs to his daughter who's bedroom door is now open as he could see the pink wall from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute Dad!" he heard Abi reply whilst cupboards opened and closed frantically. He would never know why it took girls so long to get ready. Nick made his way back into the kitchen where Zoe as sat at the table, her head in her hands completely unaware that Nick was there. Nick slowly made his way round to his wife and crouched down next to her.

"Zo, are you okay?" Nick asked gently placing his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Zoe replied whilst lifting her head up and making herself sit upright in the chair. She could sense Nick still looking at her, his gaze resting on her face.

"Are you sure, you seem a bit quiet?" Nick asked again whilst looking into Zoe's eyes. He could always tell when there is something wrong with her, even if she denied it.

"I've just got a headache and feel a bit rubbish, that's all." Zoe explained before getting up.

"Are you sure you want to go to work today?" Nick asked, grabbing onto her arm. He didn't like to see her like this, not her funny, bubbly self.

"I'll be fine, honest. If I get worse I promise to come and find you, now stop fussing over me please." Zoe said to Nick and she walked out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs. She never liked being the centre of attention. It made her feel nervous and on edge, unless she had had a bit to drink them it turns into a different story.

A thudding sound emerged from the stairs and Zoe looked up to see Abi running down and before Zoe even had a chance to say morning, Abi was moaning about her hair.

"Yes, I know I'm running late but my hair wouldn't stay in place so I had to find my hairspray but the can was empty so I borrowed some of yours, hope you don't mind, only problem is, it still looks awful!" she said as she rushed into the kitchen for breakfast. Abi had seemed to say that full sentence in one breath, Zoe only just managing to catch it all. She thought her hair looked fine as she re-entered the kitchen, she had a bit up, bit down with the end curled. Just how Zoe loved it. She also noticed that Abi was wearing her purple top with the frilled layers on the front. Zoe loved it when she wears this top as it brings out the greenness of her eyes against her black hair.

Nick was sat at the dining table with his daughter who was munching away at her cereal when he glanced over at Zoe who was hovering in the doorway to the kitchen. The closer he looked, the more he thought she looked ill. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes didn't have the usual sparkle, more dull and glazed over. Zoe felt Nick's eyes on her so she looked towards her husband who waved her over to him. She walked over, sitting herself down on his knee.

"Are you sure you're okay? You can stay at home today you know?" Nick asked gently. He didn't want his wife to get anymore ill by over doing it at work as the ED can become a hectic place in a short space of time.

"I'm fine, honest. It's nothing that a few paracetamol won't sort out." Zoe explained and Nick placed his hands on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. He loved Zoe so, so much.

"Eww, guys! Please! I've just had breakfast!" Abi shouted at the pair. They had forgot about Abi having her breakfast and was at that stage where any form of kissing is classed as disgusting. Zoe remembered the times when she was younger and if her and Nick were cuddling up together on the sofa, Abi would come and join in, but now all they receive is 'Eurgh, I'm going to my room' and a roll of her eyes as she walked past them. Typical teenage girl.

"Abi, are you ready now? It's time to go," Nick asked his daughter, receiving a muffled 'Yeah' from the hallway as she put on her coat and shoes.

"Zo, are you ready?" Nick asked his wife. He still thought it would be best for her to stay at home but he knows how stubborn Zoe is.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Zoe replied and with that, the trio made their way over to the door, Nick having one last glance around the hallway to ensure that they hadn't forgot anything. Once he was satisfied, he closed the door and locked it, listening out for the familiar click of the lock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nick and Zoe pulled into a parking space in the busy ED car park. They could see Jeff and Dixie unloading an ambulance by the main entrance. It look like an old man had fallen and broken his leg as Nick could see a bright red immobiliser on the man's left leg.

Nick unclipped his seat belt and was about to open his door when he glanced at Zoe who was staring out of the window. He wanted to take her home, tuck her up in bed and make her one of his amazing hot chocolates, put on her favourite DVD and run around her like a slave all day but he knew fine well that wouldn't happen. He knew Zoe too well.

"Zoe, are you getting out?" Nick asked whilst he lent round the back of his chair to get his bag.

"Yeah, sorry, I was busy thinking," Zoe explained as she unfastened her seat belt and grabbed her bag from the foot well of the car.

"What about?" Nick asked enquiringly to his wife. He knew something wasn't right with her today and it was more than just a headache as she looked shattered like she was about to fall asleep any moment.

"Just...just a...nothing," Zoe stammered and went to open the car door as she really didn't feel like talking about it as she felt awful and couldn't bring herself to explain it, even to Nick. Zoe went to grab hold of the door handle and get out of the car when she felt a gentle touch on her arm. Nick.

"Zoe, please tell me what is going on? I'm worried about you. You look ill, really tired and won't tell me what you were thinking about. Is it something I've done?" Nick asked quietly. He hated it when people keep secrets from him as all he wants to do is try and help as much as he can. He continued to look at Zoe who had returned her gaze to looking out of the window.

"Zoe, please. I want to help but I can only do that if you'll let me," Nick pleaded with her and she turned to look at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Oh God, I didn't say to Abi this morning that I love her. Not even when we dropped her off at Bella's!" Zoe said hurriedly. She couldn't believe she hadn't said it to her, especially after what had happened the other night.

"It'll be fine Zoe. You can tell her tonight and besides, she knows we love her very much." Nick said calmly trying to reassure her that everything will be okay but he could tell by her expression that it wasn't helping.

"No, no Nick! You don't understand. I needed to tell her I love her this morning and so did you! But neither of us did! Oh God Nick, what if something happens?" Zoe cried hysterically but Nick had no idea what she was on about and she was scaring him. Does Zoe know something that Nick doesn't?

"Zo, what are you on about? What's going to happen?" Nick asked whilst staring into Zoe's eyes which were still brimming with tears.

"It doesn't matter, it was only a dream. It's not going to happen." Zoe replied before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. Nick looked puzzlingly at her. He was really worried about her. Nick had never seen Zoe act like this before. What dream had she had? How is Abi involved in it?

"Please tell me Zoe? What dream have you had? Is this why don't you feel well?" Nick asked his wife but she didn't tell him.

"No, it doesn't matter, it's stupid!" She shouted "I don't know why I don't feel well, I just woke up like it." Zoe explained before opening the door and walking towards the ED, not once looking back to check on Nick who had remained in the car, completely bewildered by what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The automatic doors slid open as Nick approached, welcoming him into the ED. He walked through the reception area and headed straight for his office so that he could place his bag and coat down. Once he had done that, he was going to go and find Zoe. He couldn't end what had just happened like this.

Making his way back down the stairs into reception, he was waved down by Noel who was sorting through a pile of post.

"Only the one today Mr J," Noel said happily as he resumed to sort out the post into the relevant piles.

"Thanks Noel," Nick replied and he began walking off before he stopped and spun around to face Noel again.

"You haven't seen Zoe anywhere have you?" He asked calmly as Noel lifted his head up and looked around.

"Last time I saw her it looked like she was heading to the staff room," Noel explained but he could feel that there wasn't something right.

"Is everything alright Mr Jordan?" Noel asked concerningly as he looked at Nick but he didn't receive a reply as Nick instantly headed off towards the staff room. This needed sorting.

Looking through the staff room window, he could see Zoe stood talking to Linda and Zoe was staring at him through the window so he decided to go in. Before he had chance to do or say anything, Zoe had rushed over to him.

"I'm sorry about before. I just don't feel great and had a weird dream the other night but I'm okay now, I promise." Zoe explained calmly and Nick looked at her before a grin spread across his face. Finally, she was sounding like Zoe again. He leaned in and gave her a kiss before she headed out the staffroom door and got to work. Nick was about to do the same as Zoe, head out to work but he looked over at Linda who was looking back at him confusingly.

"What was all that about?" She asked simply. Zoe was her best friend and if something was going on between her and Nick, then she wanted to know about it.

"Nothing, she just freaked out in the car earlier because of a dream that she'd had and about not saying to Abi this morning that she loves her," Nick explained.

"Oh, well Abi will know that you love her regardless of whether you tell her or not as you're her parents." Linda replied and that is exactly the thought that Nick had in the car.

"I know. Linda, would you do me a favour please?" Nick asked and he could see the intrigued look on Linda's face grow as she began to wonder what the favour could be. Nick loved having staff on his team who not only did a good job with the patients, but also became good friends to other members on the team.

"Would you be able to keep an eye on Zoe for me today please as she said this morning that she had a headache and she doesn't look too good," Nick explained as he was still worried about Zoe as she rarely got ill. He was used to her headaches as they were normally down to a big night out but quickly disappeared after a glass of water and a few tablets but today was different. Especially as she didn't have a drink last night as she came in from work, going straight to bed complaining she was tired.

"Yeah, course I will. When I was talking to her then she said she felt a bit rubbish but that she would be okay once she started working as it would take her mind off it." Linda explained. She hated it when something was wrong with one of her best friends as she didn't like to see people she cared about ill and she'd known Zoe for a while now and had never seen her look as ill as this before, but as they all worked in a hospital, it isn't that difficult to pick something up.

"Thanks Linda, anyways I'd best get cracking otherwise everyone will be wondering where I am!" Nick said before giving Linda a quick wink to show his appreciation for what she is going and opened the staff room door where his ears were instantly filled with the hustle and bustle of the busy ED.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nick headed towards RESUS to see how things were going but he could tell things were under control when he looked through the window. Only one patient was in there, the elderly man who he had seen getting out the back of the ambulance. He was sat up in bed with his leg in plaster having a chuckle with Sam who was preparing some pain relief for him.

As Nick walked away from RESUS, he thought of the huge pile of paperwork in his office that was slowly but surely taking over his desk. Nick didn't really want to do it but he knew it wouldn't do itself so rather than checking in on cubicles, he made his way back up the familiar staircase to his office. After all, he knew he could trust Zoe and Dylan to keep things flowing well.

Opening his office door, Nick glared around the room and sighed at the amount of paperwork he had. This was definitely the downside to his job. He loved the hands on experience and working with the people downstairs but up here, he felt trapped in his office as though he was slowly going to drown in files. He never believed this would happen of course, but as he continued to stare around the room he was beginning to doubt that thought today.

After settling himself down in his swivel chair with a cup of coffee, he made a start on the work that was before him. However, it wasn't long before his mind wondered onto Zoe. He wondered how she was getting on and if she was feeling any better. Nick really hope she was. He then thought about Abi and her ice skating trip. He glanced at his watch, 9:30am, she would still be on the coach there, no doubt sat next to Bella as the pair of them are inseparable. Nick looked around his office and spotted the blank TV screen in the corner staring at him so he turned it onto the news. He always liked to know what is going on.

The TV sprung into life and Nick listened eagerly for any news that might be of help to him such as any epidemics in nearby hospitals that he should be aware of but it was all good news that he heard. Nick decided to go back to his paperwork but kept the news on in the background as he couldn't stand trying to work in complete silence as that is when his mind wandered the most.

Engaged in his work, Nick placed another completed file on the floor and instantly picked up another one like a machine does in a factory. Nick was about to open the file when the news presenters announced that there was some breaking news but just as they were about to announce it, there was a loud thud on his office door.

Not knowing who it is, Nick turned off the TV and went over to the door and was shocked to open it and find Linda stood there as Nick was expecting Zoe or someone like Henry reminding him of a meeting. Nick gestured her to sit down before retaking his own seat.

"Hello Linda, is everything alright?" Nick asked whilst stacking up his unfinished paperwork and moving it to one side so that he has room on his desk to rest his elbow.

"You know how you told me to keep an eye on Zoe?" Linda began shyly. She wasn't sure whether to tell Nick or not as she had promised Zoe that she wouldn't tell anyone, especially Nick, but she couldn't keep this from him.

"Yes, go on." Nick prompted her, he was growing increasingly worried about what Linda was going to tell him.

"Well, she told me about the dream that she had about Abi but she made me promise not to tell you as she thinks it's stupid. So if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell Zoe." Linda explained, making sure she made herself clear with the promise. She knew it wasn't right to break promises but in some situations it just has to be done.

"I promise Linda, I won't mention a word to her." Nick replied clearly, eagerly wanting to know what this dream was about and why Zoe had got upset by it so much.

"Well," Linda started as she shuffled in her seat wondering how she was going to explain this. "Zoe had a dream that Abi was going on her school trip, which is today I believe, and there was an accident. I don't know what kind as she didn't want to go into details but Abi was injured in it which is why she wanted to say that she loves her this morning in case it does happen even though I've told her it will all be fine." Linda explained and she see Nick's face drop as soon as she mentioned Abi being injured in an accident.

"Well, that explains why she acted the way she did in the car." Nick said as he was struggling on what to say but just as Linda went to say something, there was a knock on the door and Charlie poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I really need Linda back in the ED. Things are getting a bit hectic so we need you back in cubicles." Charlie rushed as he was all hot and flustered.

"We were just finishing anyways," Linda said to Charlie before turning back to Nick. "And don't worry about Zoe, it was just a dream. She'll be fine once she gets home tonight and hears Abi telling her all about the trip." Linda said reassuringly before getting up and leaving Nick alone again in his office with his pile of paperwork.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Charlie and Linda walked back down the stairs to the ED together, Linda could instantly feel the panic and confusion in the air that hovered over the ED.

"Charlie, why has it got so busy?" Linda asked as she didn't understand what was going on as when she left to go and see Nick, there was hardly anybody here waiting to be seen.

"There's been a coach crash on the motorway outside of Holby involving another 3 cars and a lorry," Charlie explained and he saw Linda's face drop. She hated it when there was road accidents as it always becomes a hectic shift.

"Was there anybody else on the coach other than the driver?" Linda asked concerningly as a coach load of people would make the shift even more busy as relatives of the patients would be arriving to try and find their loved ones that were on the coach.

"It is a coach full of teenagers," Charlie said unfortunately, he hated having to treat children and teenagers the most as they seemed to be the people who got the most scared, but who can blame them? They are the people with the rest of their lives ahead of them.

"How many are seriously injured?" Linda asked worryingly.

"Well, there are 34 on the coach all together but the amount of injuries are unknown as Jeff and Dixie have just arrived there." Charlie explained as himself and Linda walked through the door into cubicles where most of the ED team were, trying to empty as many beds as possible ready for the mass of incoming patients. Charlie walked into the centre of the cubicle area and looked around.

"Right, listen up everyone," He shouted, giving a brief pause enabling people to stop whatever task they were doing and to gather round. "As most of you will already be aware, there has been a crash involving a coach of 34 teenagers plus the driver, 3 other cards consisting of 10 casualties, 4 of which are children, and the lorry driver so we need to make sure that everything is ready for when people start arriving and will someone alert Mr Jordan of what is happening please." Charlie explained as he looked around at everyone. He noticed Zoe hovering outside of a cubicle and he thought she didn't look too good and it was unlike Zoe to be ill. As everyone began to depart and make the necessary preparations, Charlie made his way over to Zoe.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Charlie asked and he instantly knew she wasn't as she looked awful.

"Just feel a bit ill but I'll be okay as it sounds as though we need all hands on deck. I'll go and inform Nick of what's happening." Zoe rushed and was about to head to Nick's office when she suddenly remembered about the dream.

"Charlie!" Zoe shouted even though neither of them had moved from where they were stood. "What teenagers were on the coach?" Zoe asked quickly, all sorts of thoughts about Abi running though her head.

"I'm not sure, why?" Charlie asked wondering what was with the sudden urgency to know.

"Will you just promise to let me know as soon as you find out what school they are from please?" Zoe asked quickly and she looked into Charlie's eyes. He knew that there was something wrong with her, other than that of her feeling ill, but he didn't know whether to ask Zoe about it as she didn't seem her normal self.

"I promise, but what's so..." Charlie began but Zoe quickly dashed off before Charlie had the opportunity to finish. He was definitely getting more worried about Zoe as this was completely unlike her and he didn't really want unreliable staff about when they were in for a frantic shift.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Zoe dashed up the stairs to Nick's office, she had decided that she must tell him about the dream as he had a right to know and Zoe was going out of her mind with worry. She rushed down the corridor and entered her husband's office without even knocking.

"Zoe, how can I..." Nick started before being interrupted by his wife.

"Nick, I need to tell you about the dream!" Zoe shouted. Nick could see that she was getting all worked up and since Linda had told him about the dream, he knew it would be because she was worried about Abi.

"Zoe, calm down! Abi will be fine, nothing is going to happen to her, she won't be involved in any accidents," Nick explained before suddenly pausing as he remembered that he had promised Linda he wouldn't mention it to her.

"How do you know I dreamt she would be in an accident?" Zoe asked Nick, looking confused, "I made sure that I didn't tell you as you would think it's stupid. The only person I told was Linda..." Zoe explained and paused as she instantly clicked that it was Linda who had told him.

"Right, yes, it was Linda who told me but before you start shouting, she did it out the goodness of her own heart as she cares about you." Nick explained as he didn't want Zoe to blame Linda for this as she was only being a good friend and it was his own fault for opening his mouth.

"Nick, calm down! I don't mind that Linda told you. The only reason I didn't want you to know is that it's stupid and I didn't want to worry you so in a way, Linda has done me a favour as I don't need to explain it all to you now!" Zoe explained and she watched as Nick relaxed as Zoe explained how she was grateful for what Linda had done.

"Anyways, was that the only reason why you came dashing into my office, to tell me about the dream, or is there something else?" Nick asked calmly and as he asked, he saw the unsettled look arrive back on Zoe's pale face.

"No, Nick listen. Charlie sent me up here to say that there has been a major crash. 34 people plus the driver of the coach, the lorry driver and a further 10 casualties from 3 other cars, 4 of which are children." Zoe explained, watching as Nick shot up and out of his seat and immediately grabbed his jacket, ready to head down to the ED to help but just as he was about to walk to the door, he glanced at Zoe and he knew that she hadn't finished speaking yet.

"Go on," Nick encouraged her and he had an inkling that it was going to be something to do with the dream. The dream that Nick had no idea what to make of.

"Well, Charlie said that the coach was full of teenagers heading out of Holby but he didn't know what school they were from. Nick, what if it's Abi?" Zoe suggested and Nick heard as well as felt the upset that was in her voice as she said this. "It could be! She would have to leave Holby to get to the ice rink and would have still been travelling now!" Zoe said desperately and Nick could see where her worry was coming from but he thought the possibility of it involving Abi was slim. After all, Abi should have been well out of Holby when it happened.

"Come on Zoe," Nick said as he made his way over to his office door, "It won't be Abi, she'll be at the ice rink by now having fun with Bella and the rest of her friends so stop worrying!" Nick said reassuringly to Zoe who too, made her way out of Nick's office, closing his office door behind her.

The duo made their way down the regular stairs that led straight into the heart of the ED where everyone was waiting around anxiously for the first load of patients to arrive – the last few minutes of calm before the storm. As the sounds of sirens appeared outside, everyone including Nick and Zoe dashed over to the red doors to bring in the first casualties, leaving the TV in reception broadcasting news to no one in particular with news about the recent crash.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Alright, this is Jessica Bailey and she's 16 years old and was involved in the RTC on the motorway. She has a head injury, a broken arm which we've immobilised and possible spinal injuries and has been unconscious throughout and we've given her 5ml of morphine." Dixie explained as she assisted Jeff in getting the trolley out of the back of the ambulance and wheeling it into RESUS where Zoe and Nick began to take over the treatment.

"Slide her over on the count of three. One, two, three!" Dixie exclaimed as the several pairs of hands helped to Jessica over.

"Hello Jessica, I'm doctor Hanna and this is Mr Jordan." Zoe explained gently even though she was unconscious before getting Jessica's treatment underway.

"Okay everyone, we need ABCs, LFTs, U and E and a CT scan for both head and spine as soon as possible please." Mr Jordan demanded as nurses rushed around carrying out his orders. As Nick did a full body assessment to check for more injuries, Zoe headed towards Jeff and Dixie to ask them some questions.

"How bad is it out there?" Zoe asked as an RTC can range from a small bump between two cars to a full scale collision involving several vehicles and Zoe was hoping that it wasn't going to be as bad as it sounded on the news but her instinct was telling her that it was.

"Awful, you're going to have a frantic shift coming up as we already have 10 injured, most with neck or head injuries and that's excluding the coach but luckily the lorry driver seems to have got off gently with only minor injuries." Jeff explained and he could see the look on Zoe's face to say that she really couldn't be doing with this today of all days but she has no choice in the matter.

"Have you managed to find out who is on the coach yet?" Zoe asked calmly as she was going to not get herself worked up about it until she knew for sure.

"Not for certain but an eyewitness said it looks like a group of teenagers on a school trip but that's it for now as we are unable to get any access to it at the moment." Dixie replied and she could see the worry rise in Zoe's eyes and she was curious to know why as normally Zoe isn't too affected by things like this. After all, she is faced with them day after day so medics do tend to build up some kind of immunity to it.

"Oh, well as soon as you find out what school the teenagers go to, please can you let me know as soon as possible?" Zoe asked desperately as all she wanted to know is if it was Abi on the coach or not then she can try and get on with her day as normal as possible without having the excess worry that is at the back of her mind about Abi.

"Yeah, of course we will Zoe. We'll radio through as soon as we know anything." Dixie explained before turning to her partner, giving him a puzzled facial expression as she had never known Zoe to act like this before and she was beginning to wonder if it was just her thinking that Zoe was acting strange. However, as Dixie and Jeff met eyes, it became apparent that Jeff was thinking the exact same so he thought he would question Zoe about it as they weren't going to get an answer otherwise.

"Why do you want to know anyways? It's not like you to be so curious and caring about patients before they are actually brought into the ED." Jeff asked casually as he was unsure about what Zoe would reply and Jeff had a feeling that it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Oh, it's just that Abi is on a school trip today and her coach would have been heading that way around this time so I just want to be sure that it isn't her." Zoe replied, trying to remain calm as she didn't want to upset herself for no reason.

"Zoe, I'm sure she'll be fine but as we said before, we'll radio through as soon as we have any more information about the coach." Dixie explained gently before turning and leaving the room with Jeff and the empty trolley, ready to go back out to the scene and bring in more bucket loads of casualties into the ED.

Jeff and Dixie got back out to the ambulance and as they secured the trolley into the back ready for the journey, neither of them could think of anything to say to each other as they couldn't help but think of what if it was Abi on the coach and how on Earth they would tell Zoe as she could be completely distraught.

As the duo drove back to the scene, they both hoped and prayed that it wasn't Abi involved in the crash as not only would it affect Zoe and Nick, everyone else in the ED would also be affected as Abi is often seen in the ED waiting for her parents so everyone is really friendly with her and fond of her so it would cause huge devastation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy revising for exams and doing coursework for college but I am going to try my best to get back into the swing of updating as much as I can! Thank you for all your support so far – it's really appreciated and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Chapter 9**

As the minutes went by, the ED got more and more hectic as Jeff and Dixie and all the other ambulances brought in people from the crash. RESUS was full to exploding point along with CDU and cubicles seemed to have been taken over by people awaiting scan results.

As Zoe headed back to RESUS after taking Jessica Bailey up to x-ray, the masses of people in reception seemed far larger than before as more and more people heard about the crash and had had phones call off relatives and doctors to come into the hospital. Zoe glanced at Noel who was still managing to be his smiley, cheery self despite the crowd of people and seemed to be coping fine so Zoe carried on with her walk to RESUS.

The red doors of the ED burst open as Zoe was about to walk into RESUS so she waited for Dixie to tell her about the next patient before entering as it was another RESUS case.

"Hey Zoe, this is Sophia Donovan who was involved in the RTC. She's 4 years old and has been unconscious throughout. She has a head injury and a possible broken arm and broken ribs and possible spinal injury. We've given her 5ml of morphine." Dixie explained as they lifted Sophia onto the RESUS trolley and Zoe told Tom to take over even though he was perfectly fine for her to take it. Zoe wanted to ask Dixie if she had heard anything about the coach yet as no one had been brought in from it yet.

"Dixie, hang on a second!" Zoe shouted as Dixie wheeled the ambulance trolley out of RESUS with Jeff. "Have you heard anything about the coach yet?" Zoe asked as she was getting more and more worried about Abi, she couldn't bear thinking that it could be her on the coach out there in the ruins as Zoe knows she would be petrified about what was happening.

"Not yet Zoe but as I said before, when we find out anything you'll be the first person to know." Dixie explained calmly before heading back out of the ED door and back to their ambulance.

Once again they fastened the trolley into the back of the ambulance and as Jeff and Dixie where about to close the back doors of the ambulance, a radio message came through.

"3001, are you receiving? Over." The person at control spoke down the radio. Jeff and Dixie looked at each other and wondered what it could be about as they were part of the RTC crew until everyone had been rescued and they didn't have to deal with the other 999 calls.

"Yeah, go ahead control." Jeff replied down the radio and the duo stood side by side as they waited for control to begin speaking down the radio again.

"The fire crew have gained access to the coach and they have spoken to one of the teachers on the coach who has confirmed that the school on board is Willowfield Academy in Holby. The pupils on board are all in year 10 and were supposed to be going on a trip today." control explained as Jeff and Dixie glanced at each other.

"Do you think it could be Abi?" Dixie asked her partner who seemed deep in thought.

"I don't know but we had better go and tell Zoe as she is going out of her mind with worry and we promised we would tell her as soon as we found anything out." Jeff explained before walking back into the familiar ED and headed back towards RESES where he hoped Zoe would still be. He peered through the window and caught her attention as she came dashing over towards the door, Nick watching her from the other side of RESUS. The door burst open and Zoe could instantly tell from the look etched on both Dixie and Jeff's faces that they had heard something.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The paramedics both looked at each other and wondered what Zoe would make of the news as something was telling Jeff that the school involved is the one that Abi goes to. The look of worry on Zoe's face was growing clearer as she waited for the duo to break the news they had received to her.

"We've had a message through the radio about the coach," Dixie said calmly and she saw the fear grow in Zoe's eyes as she thought of Abi and whether or not it is her involved.

"The fire crew have spoke to a teacher on board the coach and the pupils are in year 10 and attend Willowfield Academy." Dixie explained before being interrupted by Zoe.

"Oh God...no!" Zoe gasped before she began pacing around. She couldn't believe what had just been said to her and she was in shock. She couldn't believe that the dream she had was really coming true.

"Are you sure?" Zoe whispered as her voice failed her and she really wanted to have misheard Dixie and be relieved that it isn't Abi, but again, she heard Dixie clearly say the words "Willowfield Academy". Zoe slid down the wall until she ended up on the floor, tears silently falling down her face. Jeff and Dixie looked at each other before Jeff knelt down next to Zoe.

"Zoe, is Abi on that coach?" Jeff asked gently as he glanced into Zoe's eyes and he could see the upset in them. Jeff waited for a response from Zoe who seemed to have gone into complete shock when she finally gave a weak nod and burst into more tears.

Dixie knelt down next to Jeff and could see the worry in his eyes as neither of the pair had seen Zoe in a state like this before.

"I'm going to go and get Nick." Dixie said quietly to Jeff as he to has a right to know and Zoe could really do with his support right now.

Dixie walked through the doors into the familiar RESUS room and looked round until she located Nick at the far side of the room. She walked over to him as she thought of what she was going to say, should she leave it to Zoe to explain or should she do it herself. Dixie really didn't know but she had ran out of time to think as she was now stood at Nick's side.

"Nick, can I borrow you for a minute please?" Dixie asked trying to keep her voice calm but Nick could sense there was something wrong but he tried his best to pretend that nothing was wrong but it was difficult as he had seen Jeff call Zoe out of RESUS and she hadn't returned.

"Keep pushing those fluids through Linda, I'll be back as soon as I can," Nick explained as he looked at Linda who nodded to show that she understood the instructions before he turned his attention back to the nervous looking paramedic stood next to him.

"Yes Dixie, how can I help you? What's going on?" Nick asked enquiringly. He walked slowly over to the door with Dixie who had so far remained speechless but finally she spoke.

"We've had some information through on the radio about the coach that is involved in the RTC and Zoe told us to tell her as soon as we heard anything so that's what we did but she is really upset by the news." Dixie explained and she watched as Nick's eyes shot around the room as millions of different thoughts flooded through his mind.

"Dixie, please answer this honestly, is it Abi?" Nick asked seriously as he braced himself to hear the worst. He hated waiting to hear potential bad news as it always made him feel uneasy and quite sick.

Dixie rubbed her hand over her face, trying to pull herself together to tell Nick the news but she was sure that Nick had already guessed what she was going to say.

"Yes, Abi is involved. Nick I'm so sorry." Dixie said quietly as she watched Nick make his way out of RESUS and about to storm into reception when he heard sobs coming from his left. He turned and saw his wife in a sobbing mess on the floor, Jeff trying his best to comfort her. A lump formed in Nick's throat as he knelt down next to Zoe, taking Jeff's place, pulling her into a hug as the pair were completely speechless with shock at what they had been told.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jeff and Dixie glanced at each other as they both knew that they needed to get going but they felt really guilt leaving when two of their closest friends were in such a state. Dixie walked over towards Nick and knelt down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to have to go now but we'll radio through as soon as we know anything about Abi, okay?" Dixie explained gently as she could see how distressed the couple were.

"Thank you Dixie, that would be great." Nick replied quietly as he struggled to find his voice due to fighting back the tears. Dixie got up and was about to head out into reception with Jeff when the RESUS door opened behind them.

"Dixie, hang on a sec!" A familiar voice called and Dixie turned round to see Sam stood in the doorway. She watched as Jeff and Dixie made their way back into RESUS and just as she spun round to head back into RESUS, she saw Nick and Zoe on the floor. She couldn't see Zoe's face as it was buried into Nick's chest but Nick looked as pale as a ghost. Closing the door on the couple, Sam walked over to the paramedics who she was now going to question not only about the RTC but also about Nick and Zoe.

"How many more people are still at the scene that are coming to hospital?" Sam asked as things were getting really hectic here as people seemed to be flooding into the hospital and every single member of staff were being rushed off their feet. Sam had no idea how many cars or people were involved in the crash as she hadn't had time to watch the news or ask about it as she had been trapped in RESUS all day but she was hoping that there weren't many more.

"Well, there's still the coach of year 10 pupils and their teachers that need to come in but the exact numbers of injuries are unknown as we've only just got access to it." Dixie explained and she could see the expression on Sam's face rapidly dropping. She was obviously hoping that the worst would be over by now but if anything, the worst was still yet to come.

"Oh, nobody had mentioned a coach to me so that was a shock! Looks like I'm going to have to wait before I can have my break," Sam said who was about to go back and assist Tom before she remembered what she had witnessed outside the door.

"Just before you go, any ideas about what's wrong with Nick and Zoe? They both seem really upset by something." Sam explained as she observed Dixie give Jeff a nervous look. They were unsure about whether they should tell anyone but the duo were obviously in no fit state to treat any patients so Sam has a right to know that they are going to be two doctors down.

"Yeah, we had a message though on the radio about the coach and it turns out that their daughter, Abi, is on it." Jeff explained, watching as the look of shock spread across her face. He hated telling people bad news, especially if it wasn't his news to tell but he thought it would be the right thing to do.

"Oh no, do you know how serious it is?" Sam asked, still in shock at the news. No wonder Zoe was always nervous when a paramedic came in as she was probably going out of her mind with worry about whether Abi was involved.

"No, not yet but we're going to radio though as soon as we hear anything." Jeff explained before apologising to Sam by saying that they had to get back and help. As they walked out of RESUS, the pair could see two figures still slumped on the floor with shock, crying silently into each other, completely clueless on what to do other than wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, just a quick message to say thank you for all your fantastic reviews on this story, it's really appreciated! I must apologise in advance if this chapter is a bit boring but I just needed a filler chapter as I'm preparing for something good in the next chapter so just bare with me! Thanks again :D **

**Chapter 12**

Looking at his wife, he could see and feel the worry that she was going through. Through all the years that he had worked at Holby, he had noticed that the mothers always took bad news worse than the fathers. It's not because the fathers don't care, because they do, it's just that they tend to hide their emotions better. Nick looked at Zoe who had finally managed to stop crying but she was still looking rather pale but Nick was unsure whether it was due to the shocking news or whether it was because she felt ill this morning.

"Zoe," Nick said gently and he watched as Zoe turned her head towards him, coming out of her thoughts.

"Let's go somewhere more private and we'll grab a coffee, what you do you think?" Nick asked gently and Zoe nodded her head in agreement and Nick helped her up onto her feet.

As the duo walked through the double doors into reception, they were bombarded by people asking about family relatives and where they could find them but Nick and Zoe couldn't face dealing with patients or relatives at this time and directed them towards reception where Noel and Louise were being rushed off their feet but still managing to hold the fort well.

Opening the door to the staff room, the pair entered and could see Charlie stood making a cup of coffee. Zoe went and sat down on the sofa and watched as Nick went to help Charlie make some more drinks.

"Are you two okay? You both seem a bit upset." Charlie asked as Zoe's eyes were all red and puffy from crying and they both seemed to be a bit on edge, not their usual, happy selves.

"No, not really," Nick began to explain as he knew that Charlie would find out sooner or later. Nick could see Zoe huddled up on the sofa trying to compose herself as Nick was about to break the news to Charlie.

"Jeff and Dixie informed us that Abi is involved in the RTA as she is on the coach." Nick explained, watching as the shock rose on Charlie's face.

"Oh no, I am sorry. Is she okay?" Charlie asked gently as he was fond of Abi. She often came into the ED when she was waiting for her Mum and Dad to finish and she was always willing to help and cheer people up in any way she could.

"We don't know yet but Dixie is going to let us know as soon as she hears anything." Nick explained as he could feel a lump forming in his throat as he thought about his daughter in the ruins of a coach, surrounded by injured and terrified people.

"If there's anything I can do then you know where to find me. I best get back to work because as you can probably tell, it is mad out there." Charlie explained as he gave Nick a pat on the shoulder to show his support. He grabbed his coffee off the work top before leaving the room to give Nick and Zoe some private time together to get their head round what they had been told. Nick watched as Charlie left the room, feeling rather emotional due to the overwhelming support he was receiving from his friends and colleagues, especially since all Nick and Zoe can do now it wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Nick grabbed the two coffees that he had made and carried them over to the table, placing them down gently whilst they cooled slightly. He glanced over at Zoe who was sat rubbing her temples, a look of pain etched across her face. She looked up as she saw Nick's legs approaching and she could instantly tell by the expression on his face that not only was he worried about Abi, but he is also worried about her as well.

"Zoe are you alright?" Nick asked gently as he sat down next to Zoe, putting his arm about her.

"Yeah, but I think my headache is coming back." Zoe explained as she snuggled her head into her husband's chest. She hated having a headache or being ill in anyways as she was a person who liked to just get on with things with nothing holding her back.

"Do you want me to get you some more paracetamol?" Nick asked as she wanted to do whatever he could to help her as she had enough on her mind without a headache adding to the problem.

"I can't, it's only been an hour and a half since I took two." Zoe explained before leaning back against the sofa. She was normally quite a patient person but she had been sat on the sofa for no longer than five minutes and she was becoming impatient already. She couldn't sit here not doing anything for much longer. She needed to do something to help take her mind off things until Abi got here when she would known exactly how she was and she would be able to see her and comfort her. Zoe got up, grabbing her mug off the table, drinking the remains of her coffee before giving her mug a quick wash in the sink and placing it back on the side. She could feel Nick watching her every move whilst he remained sat on the sofa, completely lost at what to do with himself. Zoe headed back over to the table and could see the concern in Nick's eyes as he watched, but she couldn't put up with this anymore. She had to go and do something to keep herself occupied otherwise she was going to go mad with her thoughts.

"Nick, I'm going to go and see if there is anything I can do to help anyone. I can't stand just sitting here and waiting around." Zoe explained and Nick got up and walked over to her.

"Are you sure? You've just had terrible news and you're not looking too great." Nick said as he was worried about her and he didn't want her overdoing thins and making herself worse than she already is.

"Nick, I'm sure. I can't bare all this waiting for news, I need to keep myself busy. I'll find you if I find anything out." Zoe explained before giving her husband a cuddle. It was times like this that she is especially grateful to have husband like Nick. She headed out of the staff room and back to RESUS to see if there is anything that she could do to help. As she opened the RESUS door, she could see Sam glancing at her, probably wondering what she is doing in here.

"Zoe, have you heard anything yet?" Sam asked as she pulled off her gloves and placed them in the bin.

"No, not yet. Is there anything that I can do in here to help as I need to take my mind off things until she gets here?" Zoe asked and she knew that Sam wouldn't try to talk her out of it as they knew each other too well, it wouldn't work.

"No, I think we're fine in here but Tom has just gone to cubicles as they are getting over run with minor injuries if you fancy helping out there for a bit?" Sam explained but as she spoke, she could tell that there was something else wrong with Zoe. She watched as Zoe placed her hand up on her head, wincing as if she was in pain, then quickly grabbing onto the side bench. Sam grabbed onto Zoe's arm to help her balance and she could see tears emerging in Zoe's eyes.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Sam asked quickly whilst she guided her over to a nearby stool.

"I'm fine Sam, stop fussing. It's just a headache." Zoe explained whilst she wiped the tears out of her eyes. She felt awful but she knew fine well if she was to tell Sam then she wouldn't let her help out in cubicles and would send her back to wait in the staff room.

"I think it's more than just a headache Zoe, you look awful, you're really pale and you've got a temperature." Sam explained as she placed her hand on Zoe's face but Zoe had had enough and got up carefully out of her seat before walking over to the RESUS doors.

"Sorry Sam but I can't deal with this right now so if you need me, I'll be in cubicles." Zoe said before turning and walking out of RESUS before Sam had the chance to call her back, leaving her stood there confused at what had just happened as Zoe made her way to cubicles, determined not to have a repeat show of what had just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello! Sorry about the delay in updates...this will be explained more in the next chapter update as I thought I had already uploaded this chapter but turns out I haven't so to make up for the lack of recent updates, you are getting two at once! I hope you enjoy it and please remember to leave a review. Thank you! **_____

**Chapter 14**

In reception, Noel was getting over run with patients as Zoe could see him dashing around after them all but she was too worried about Abi to step in to assist. After all, Noel had managed to cope with incidents like this before and he had Louise to help out now so he should be ok. Zoe battled her way through the masses of people to cubicles where things were just as hectic; trolleys lined up in corridors, cubicles being doubled up, medics rushing around and relatives frantically trying to find their loved ones. Zoe walked over to the board in the centre of the room to see what sort of injuries had been coming in when she heard someone shouting her name.

"Zoe!" Tom shouted as he walked over to the fellow doctor but he could instantly tell that something wasn't right. Zoe had lost the fun and happy sparkle that she usually has in her eye.

"Zoe, are you ok? You don't look your usual, cheery self." Tom explained as he had never seen her look this bad, not even when she has a nasty hangover. He could see tears rising in her eyes and was growing increasingly concerned about his colleague.

"No, not really Tom. Abi is involved in the crash as she is on board the coach and I have no idea how she is." Zoe explained as she fought back the tears but she could instantly tell by the expression on Tom's face that he knew there is something else bothering her.

"I overheard you telling Sam before in RESUS but are you sure there is nothing else as you really do look awful?" Tom asked gently as he wanted to do whatever he could to help her but he knew how Zoe didn't like to be the centre of attention unless she is on a night out.

"Tom, I'm fine. I've just got a bit of a headache and a slight temperature but that's it, ok? I'm going to go and see if anyone needs any help." Zoe explained before walking off, not giving Tom the opportunity to say anything in response to her.

Zoe walked past a row of cubicles making sure that everything was ok before she heard some commotion coming from a cubicle on her left. She rushed over, whipping open the curtain to find Lloyd having a battle with a patient who is refusing to have an IV drip put in him but before Zoe had the chance to do anything to help, Tom came dashing over to assist.

"It's okay Zoe, I've got this one." Tom explained as he wanted Zoe to take it easy and since she had a headache, he didn't really want her to be dealing with rowdy patients.

Feeling rather useless, Zoe turned and headed towards the board again in the middle of the cubicles as she was curious to know whether Bella had been admitted to the ED yet, but as she scanned over the board, she couldn't see her name. The door to cubicles opened and Zoe watched as Charlie walked through them, walking towards the centre of the room before clearing his throat.

"Excuse me everyone but I need a quick word. As you will all be aware, we are getting a load of school children in from the coach in the RTC so will you all try and empty as many cubicles as you can before they start arriving. One last thing, Tom, you are needed again to cover RESUS as Sam is going out on call to the scene with a few other medics including Tess." Charlie explained as Tom sorted out the notes in his hand before heading out of the doors and back to RESUS. As Zoe watched, she glimpsed Sam walking pas the cubicle doors as she made her way outside so Zoe followed her down the corridor, calling her name as she needed to speak to her before she left to go to the scene. She had to know as soon as possible about Abi as she was going out of her mind with worry and didn't know how long she could cope for.

"Sam, will you..." Zoe began but she had to stop to try and get her breath back as she was struggling to get any oxygen into her body.

"Will you tell..." Zoe tried again but she could feel her throat getting tighter as she tried to get her breath back, the pounding in her head growing more powerful and intense. Sam could see her swaying on the spot, hearing her struggling to breath. Sam threw her kit bag to the floor and went to assist Zoe to the seat at the edge of the corridor but she wasn't quite quick enough as Zoe's legs bucked beneath her in shock. Zoe's pale body hit the floor leaving Sam kneeling next to her wondering what on Earth had just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I've had so much college work to do that I haven't had any spare time to write any updates **____** I am hoping to try and update more often but it all depends on how much work I get, especially with exams coming up but I will try my best! I would like to thank you all for your reviews and especially for your patience with this story due to the long delays in between each chapter. I personally don't think this chapter is as good as some of the others but hopefully you will find it better than me! **_____

**Chapter 15**

"Zoe, can you hear me? It's Sam?" The doctor shouted as she knelt down next to Zoe who was still struggling to catch her breath.

"Can I have some help here please?" Sam shouted as Charlie and Tom came dashing over to assist. They helped to lift Zoe onto a nearby trolley before wheeling her into RESUS which was already fit to bursting due to all the patients from the accident. Sam looked at Zoe as she placed an oxygen mask onto her fact which Zoe instantly slid back off her face.

"Sam...I'm fine...please." Zoe gasped as she tried to clamber off the bed but it was no good as Charlie and Tom refused to let her move. They knew that Zoe didn't like to make a fuss but they could tell that there wasn't something right.

"Zoe, please, lay back down and keep the mask on while we try and find out what is causing this, it will help you to breath." Sam explained whilst placing the mask back onto her face. Sam needed to think of a way to calm her down bit it was proving difficult as her daughter was in a coach crash and she had no idea how she was when she had a brainwave.

"Tom, can you go and find Nick for me please? Explain to him that we need Zoe calming down please as he is our only hope at the minute." Sam explained as Tom nodded his head and pushed open the RESUS doors, through the people who had gathered outside to see how Zoe is.

"Sam, just to let you know that Zoe's obs are normal, she's just a tad tachycardic." Charlie stated and he saw a wave of relief spread over Sam's face as this meant that it was less likely to be anything serious which is just as well under the given circumstances.

As Sam was busy checking Zoe's breathing with assistance from Charlie, Zoe was still getting herself all worked up.

"Zoe, please can you calm down, you're not helping yourself here," Sam explained bit she knew it wasn't working as Zoe was still trying to get out of the bed and trying to take off her oxygen mask.

"Sam, please let me go...I'm fine...I need to be there...for when they...bring Abi in," Zoe explained in between taking deep breaths. She hated the fact that Abi could be coming in at any moment and she wouldn't be able to get to her. She would be stuck in bed, lying there, absolutely useless. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, her breathing becoming more woozy as she got herself even more worked up at the thought of her daughter.

Looking up, Sam glanced towards the RESUS doors and could see Nick storming towards them with Tom following closely behind. Sam could see as Nick entered the room and came closer to where they all were that he had been crying as his eyes were all red and bloodshot. He dashed over to Zoe's side, grabbing one of her hands and holding it tightly in his own.

"Zoe, darling, you need to calm down," Nick started to explain gently and he knew that this was easier said than done at this precise moment. "You need to stay strong for Abi, she will be ok you know, she's a fighter! She'll be an even bigger fighter if she takes after you which she normally does!" Nick explained, brushing Zoe's fringe out the way of her eyes. "I need you to be strong! I can't do this without you, I'm not strong enough. I need you to help me through this." Nick said, a lump rising in his own throat as he imagined Abi out there all alone in a wreckage and then his thoughts came back to his wife who was laid in a hospital bed struggling for breath.

After several more minutes of Nick talking to Zoe, she finally started to calm down and her breathing started to return to normal. Sam watched the monitor as her heart rate began to lower back into the normal range and Zoe was able to breathe normally again without the use of an oxygen mask.

"How are you feeling now?" Sam asked gently as she didn't want to upset Zoe anymore as she was having a hard enough time of it all ready and she knew she would be feeling awful because of Abi.

"Better thanks," Zoe replied but the throbbing of her headache was returning again and the expression on her face must have gave this away as Sam seemed to know that there was something else.

"Do you still have the headache that you had earlier on?" Sam asked and she watched as Zoe nodded her head in response. She leaned forward and placed the back of her hand again on Zoe's forehead where she still had a slight temperature. Sam saw out of the corner of her eye that Nick was watching her every move, an expression of concern growing on his face.

"Right, I'll go and fetch you a few paracetamol from the pharmacy but I don't think it's anything to worry about." Sam said before walking out of the RESUS doors and up to the pharmacy as stocks were running low in RESUS, explaining to people en route that she is going to be ok.

Just as Sam got back into RESUS, she heard Nick calling her name from where he was sat next to Zoe.

"So what exactly is wrong with her?" Nick asked worryingly as he couldn't bare two people he loved so dearly to be stuck in hospital.

"Well, I don't think it's anything serious. I believe the breathing difficulties she experienced were due to a panic attack caused by the shock of what has happened to Abi as it is a great deal to deal with. The headache and the temperature can be explained by the first signs of a cold as when I examined her throat and mouth to check there was no obstruction, her throat seemed a tad inflamed and her eyes seem slightly puffy which are all symptoms of the beginning of a cold." Sam explained and she could see Nick's shoulders become slightly more relaxed at the sound that it isn't anything serious.

"However, to be on the safe side, I'm going to keep her under observation for an hour or two to see if anything changes but I don't think it will." Sam said smiling at the duo who both thanked her before leaving RESUS, leaving the couple to have some time to themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while! I've been really busy with college with exams etc and this story got put to one side for a while. I know this chapter is short but I just needed something to go before the next chapter as it's going to be a big one. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, keep them coming! Also thanks for your patience with this story, going to try and update more regularly! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 16**

Opening her eyes and looking around the room, Zoe could tell that she was still laid up on a bed in RESUS and that she must of dozed off for a much needed sleep. She felt slightly better than she had done before and, as she became more alert and awake, she realised she had been moved to paeds RESUS out of the way of the commotion of main RESUS that she could still see through the blinds at the window.

Suddenly, the events of the day all came flooding back to her and she felt terrible for forgetting about what had happened to Abi, even if it was only for a brief amount of time.

"Nick!" Zoe attempted to shout as she was desperate to see her husband but only a whisper escaped her mouth. As she tried to swallow, she could instantly tell that during her sleep, her throat had become worse and she was aware that she would be unable to call anyone if she wanted to keep what was left of her voice. She needed to know if anything else had happened with Abi. She had no idea how long she had been asleep for and she was worried sick about her.

Leaning forward in her bed, Zoe could feel that her headache had improved considerably after her sleep so she thought that she would attempt to get up and go in search of Nick. However, just as she had managed to climb out of bed she noticed the RESUS doors burst open in the neighbouring room. A young girl strapped to a trolley was being wheeled in. Abi.

As Zoe frantically tried to get her shoes back on her feet which had been taken off whilst she was asleep, she was finding it difficult as she was unable to see due to the tears that fell from her eyes. She was completely unaware that Nick had came in to wake her. He walked over to her, assisting her to put her shoes on whilst staring through the blinds into the room where Abi is.

"It's her isn't it?" Zoe whispered as it was the only thing that she could bring herself to say, her voice physically unable to produce more than a whisper. Nick turned and looked Zoe in the eye, simply nodding his head in response, unable to digest what is happening around him.

"What's wrong with her?" Zoe whispered but Nick didn't answer the question. He didn't know himself and if he thought about it too much then he would drive himself insane. Instead he tried to change the subject to his wife.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked as he made his way to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her forehead and could feel she was still warm but she wasn't as bad as previously.

"Better thanks, but my throat is killing me." Zoe croaked as she looked her husband in the eye. She loved him so, so much. She had no idea where she would be without him.

"I thought it would be so I bought you these." Nick said as he passed Zoe a packet with lozenges in for her throat.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened as Sam made her way in and the duo could instantly tell that something was wrong. They both got up off the bed and made their way over to where Sam was stood.

"I think you had better both come with me." She said quietly as she silently led the frightened pair out of the room.


End file.
